Happy Birthday?
by defending-alien
Summary: It's Kate's birthday and things don't turn out for the best. Can Mike fix it?
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Birthday?**

**Hi! I have recently become OBSESSED with Sea Patrol and this is my first fanfiction for this series.**

**Pairing is Mike/Kate (of course!).**

**If any of you who read this have read my other fanfiction 'Just Like Riding A Bike' for the House MD category, I lost my memory stick and have only just found it again, so I'll try and get a new chapter up as soon as possible!**

**This isn't beta'd so all mistakes (hopefully not many) are mine!**

**Enjoy!**

The sound of her alarm woke Kate from one of the best night's sleep she'd had in a long time. Rolling over, she squinted at the clock, '6:15' it read, so she climbed out of bed and shut it off, looking towards the top bunk to wake Nav. Who wasn't there.

Frowning, because she knew Nav wasn't on duty for another hour or so, Kate started to get ready for her day and went to look for her.

20 minutes later, Kate headed to the Bridge after a quick detour to the galley to grab some coffee for herself, Buffer and the CO, who had been on duty all night. Climbing the last few steps, she saw the CO, Buffer and Nav talking quietly round the Captain's Chair.

'Morning.' She said brightly, causing the three of them to spring apart guiltily.

'Morning X,' Mike said with an overly cheerful smile, 'Sleep well?' he asked, accepting a mug of coffee from her.

'Very well thank you Sir.' She replied, handing Buffer the last mug and looked at them all suspiciously. 'Sorry Nav, I didn't realise you were here or I'd have brought you a mug as well.'

'No, no, don't worry,' Nav replied, waving her off, 'I was up early anyway, grabbed some before. I'll go see how Bomber's coming along with breakfast, I'm starving.' She was just escaping when RO appeared with a piece of paper in his hand.

'Sir, we just got a call from NAVCOM. Coastwatch just reported what looks like a pleasure cruiser under attack from pirates.' He handed the paper to Mike and headed back down to the Comm. Room.

'Thanks RO, Buffer?' Mike looked at the paper in his hands and gave Nav the coordinates.

Buffer picked up the Comm. 'Wakey, wakey, wakey ladies and gentlemen, rise and shine, I need hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations, ETA 1 hour.'

'X, Buffer? Take a team each, and be careful.' Mike said.

'Yes, Sir.' They replied, heading below deck.

Maybe today wasn't going to be a quiet birthday for Kate after all.

***

'Good work X.' Mike greeted his XO as she wrestled the last man into the hold.

'Thank you Sir,' she replied with a smile, 'it was all Buffer really.'

'Isn't it always?' Mike said with a smile. Kate just grinned at him and then they stood awkwardly in the corridor for a few seconds until Mike noticed something on her sleeve.

'X, you're bleeding!' he took her hand and rolled the sleeve of her overalls up past her elbow. 'Did you get stabbed?' he asked, noticing how deep the wound was. 'X?' he asked when she didn't answer him. He looked into her face which had turned quite pale as she stared at the wound in her arm. 'Kate?' he asked again, getting her attention.

'Sir?' she asked looking a bit confused.

'Do you remember being hurt at all during the boarding?' Mike asked again.

'Erm… I don't think so, I don't…I'm not sure.' She replied, shaking her head.

'Let's get you to Swain, OK?' he suggested, noticing she had started to tremble slightly and steered her in the direction of the Ward Room.

***

About an hour later, Kate finally managed to make it back to her cabin after Swain had put in a few stitches and bandaged her arm as best he could and told her to visit the hospital as soon as they got back to port.

Lying down on her bunk, it took her a few minutes to realise there was a candle flickering on her desk. She rolled onto her side and looked at it for a couple of seconds before getting up to investigate.

Her slightly confused frown turned into a small smile as she saw that the candle was stuck in the middle of a fondant icing smiley face piped onto the top of a triple chocolate muffin.

Picking up the small card resting against the side, she read the four word invitation that was written in very familiar handwriting, _'Happy Birthday! Drink later?'_

She smiled even wider as she flopped down on her bunk and closed her eyes.

***

'XO to the Bridge, XO to the Bridge.' The sound of Nav's voice filling the cabin jolted Kate awake. She looked around in confusion before realising she must have fallen asleep after getting changed.

Muttering curses under her breath, she flew out the door and towards the Bridge.

'Sorry Sir,' she apologised, hastily re-tying her hair, 'I must have fallen asleep.'

'Don't worry,' Mike said with a smile, 'we should be back in port in about 45 minutes. Take her in for me would you X? I've got something I need to sort in my cabin.'

'Erm, yes Sir.' Kate replied with a confused frown.

'Thanks, XO has the ship,' he disappeared below deck before Kate could say anything else.

'I have the ship.' Kate sat down in the chair Mike had just vacated and shot a questioning look at Buffer, who just shrugged.

***

'Who's coming to the pub?' Mike asked as they all filed off the Hammersley a couple of hours later.

'Sorry Boss.' Was the reply from a number of the crew, followed by numerous flimsy excuses.

'Swain?' Mike asked, turning to the medic.

'Sorry Sir, I've got to get home to Sally. Maybe tomorrow.' He apologised with a smile and headed off to catch a taxi.

'Buffer?'

'Hot date I'm afraid Boss, have a nice time though.' He grabbed his bag and jogged off to catch up with Swain.

As everyone else made their excuses and left Mike and Kate were the only two left.

'Well,' Mike said, clapping his hands together and making Kate jump slightly, 'looks like it's just you and me. How about we get you to the hospital, otherwise Swain will kill me, and then I'll buy you that birthday drink?' Kate couldn't help but grin at the hopeful smile he was sending her.

'OK,' she agreed after a few seconds, 'but if they give me painkillers you still owe me a proper drink.'

'No problem.' Mike said with a laugh, steering Kate in the same direction everyone else had gone.

**XxxMike/KateXxX**

'What did the doctor say?' Mike asked jumping up from his seat in the hospital waiting area and stuffing his phone in the front pocket of his jeans.

'Well, my fingers are aching from all the dexterity tests they made me do, but other than that, I'm fine. No nerves or tendons hit, so I just have to try not to do too much. Good thing I'm right handed.' Kate let out a relieved sigh and at the look on her face Mike pulled her into a quick hug.

'I guess that means you'll be finishing all my paperwork then.' he teased with a grin.

**XxXMike/KateXxX**

After a quick detour to both of their houses for fresh clothes, they arrived at the pub to find all the lights off and the place deserted.

'Maybe they've closed early?' Kate suggested, as she approached the front door and pulled. She looked back at Mike who just shrugged and followed her through.

'Hello?' she called. All at once all the lights came on and Kate stopped, causing Mike to bump into her.

'SURPRISE!'

**Well, that's the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Please review, it'll make me smile! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, it took me a while to write this chapter, I'm fairly happy with it. I hope I haven't made the characters to OOC but I don't think I have. **

**I'm not sure how many chapters this is going to be, so they should (hopefully) keep coming!**

**Enjoy!**

Kate stood in the entrance with her mouth open, staring at the entire Hammersley crew who were grinning in her direction. There were streamers and balloons all over the room with a big _'Happy Birthday'_ banner over the bar.

'Happy birthday!' Nav squealed excitedly bounding up to Kate and hugging her tightly, sloshing the two drinks she was holding. 'The Boss said you weren't allowed to drink anything interesting so I got you a Vodka and Coke, without the Coke.' Nav handed her the drink as if the lack alcohol made it undrinkable and Mike accepted the other one with a nod of thanks.

'Have some fun.' He advised Kate before heading off to join the rest of the guys at the bar.

***

'That is so not what happened!' Charge slurred a few hours later as Spider tried to play down an embarrassing boarding party incident. 'You definitely nearly got killed by that guy after you called his wife 'Sir'!' The rest of the crew howled with laughter and Spider turned bright red and started mumbling indistinctly into his drink.

Mike leaned back into his chair and looked across at Kate just in time to see her fighting to keep her eyes open.

'Hey,' he shook Kate's arm slightly and her head shot up, 'I think it's time I got you home.'

'No, I'm OK.' She protested lightly, but Mike was unconvinced as her eyes almost immediately started to close again.

'Come on.' He said standing up and almost dragging her with him, 'We're going to head off guys,' He announced to the rest of the crew who protested that the night was still young, 'well, we'd love to stay, but Kate's falling asleep and at least one of us has to be sober on Monday morning. You guys have fun.'

'Have a nice night you two!' Buffer called from next to Nav who was grinning mischievously at Mike as he half dragged, half carried Kate out the door.

Mike just rolled his eyes, 'Night guys.'

**XxXMike/KateXxX**

'Kate? We're here.' Mike shook her shoulder and she mumbled something in her sleep but didn't wake up. 'Kate?' he tried again. 'Fine.' He sighed after a few seconds. He paid the taxi driver before getting out and opening Kate's door. Hoisting her into his arms carefully, Mike made his way up to Kate's front door and stopped. Damn. Now he had to try and get the keys out of his pocket without waking her up or dropping her. After a couple of seconds deliberation he lowered Kate's feet and wedged her between the door frame and himself so she wouldn't slide ungracefully to the floor.

'Mike?' Kate woke up slightly and turned her head towards Mike, 'where are we?'

'We're at your house. I won't be very long, and then you'll be in bed ok?'

'Ok.' She mumbled with a slight nod that almost tipped her forward but Mike caught her just in time and stuffed the door keys into his pocket before picking her up again. Closing the door softly with his foot, and having not been in Kate's house before, well, not this house, Mike made his way upstairs in what he assumed was the general direction of her bedroom.

**XxXMike/KateXxX**

There were few things that Kate could sleep through, the smell of someone cooking breakfast and that same someone singing quite loudly and off key in her kitchen were none of them.

Rolling out of bed she realised she was wearing the same clothes she had on last night and changed into something more comfortable before heading down stairs.

***

Kate stepped into the kitchen and smiled at the sight in front of her. Mike was standing barefoot at her stove wearing cargo shorts and a white shirt, belting out the chorus of 'Can't Stop This Thing We Started' by Bryan Adams.

'What are you making?' she asked suddenly making Mike spin round and almost send the contents of the pan in his hand flying across the room.

'Erm…breakfast.' He said, turning an interesting shade of red at being caught, he leaned over to turn down the radio. 'I didn't wake you did I?'

'Yes actually.' Kate answered with a mock annoyed look, 'but,' she continued quickly seeing that he was about to apologise, 'I'm sure there are worse ways you could have woken me.'

They stood smiling at each other before Mike spoke; 'You want to be useful and set the table?' he turned back to the stove before the moment could get awkward.

'Sure.' She said and without thinking, brushed her hand lightly across Mike's back as she moved past him to get plates.

Mike cleared his throat, ignoring the shiver that ran through him at her touch, 'So, what do you want to do today?'

Kate looked up from setting the table, 'Sorry?' she asked, with a confused frown.

Mike turned the stove off and joined her at the table, setting a plate of bacon in the middle before turning back to get the tomato, egg and toast from the counter. 'Well,' he said, adding two glasses of orange juice to the collection, 'I just thought that since you had a horrible day yesterday, maybe you wanted to have a bit of fun today?' he looked at her with a small, hopeful expression on his face.

She looked at him for a few seconds before her face broke into a huge smile, 'Okay, what did you have in mind?' she tucked into her breakfast and made a grateful humming noise as she chewed on some bacon. 'Your cooking has improved by the way.' She smiled at him and he saluted her with a forkful of tomato.

'We can do whatever you want to do. It's your birthday, well, was.'

Kate looked thoughtful for a few seconds with a tiny smile on her face and Mike was quite happy to just sit and watch her.

Looking up a minute or two later, she caught Mike staring at her and smirked when he turned slightly red again and dug back into his food.

'I think I have an idea.' She announced with a slightly mischievous expression.

'I'm not going to like this am I?' Mike said nervously.

Kate just grinned.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter up, I like to be as accurate as possible so I had to do a bit of research for this one, the place (AJ Hackett Bungy Tower in ****Cairns, which I don't own)**** does actually exist :) and having never done it myself, I have no idea what happens! **

**I usually write sentences and then hate them, so I delete them and write something else, and that happens with just about every one so that takes me ages too!**

**I think this one's a little shorter than the others but I've already started the next chapter so hopefully that'll be up soon.**

**So, I hope I've got most things right in this, and I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first two chapters, I hope you'll do the same with this one? :D**

**Oh, yeah, I think I may have forgotten this in the other chapters so I'll put it in now: I don't own Sea Patrol (shame)**

**Enjoy!**

'I'm not going to like this am I?' Mike said looking warily over the side of the ledge.

'Don't be such a chicken.' Mike raised his eyebrows at Kate, and she just grinned back at him making it increasingly difficult for him to ignore the way they were strapped closely together.

Just as he was about to say something else the Jump Master appeared beside them with an excited grin on his face. 'You guys ready?' he asked.

Kate and Mike looked at each other and Kate answered before Mike could even open his mouth, 'Yes, we are.' Mike shot her an, _I'm going to kill you_ glare and the Jump Master started counting down from 10.

At 5, the crowd around them started counting down too and Kate looked straight at Mike and started teasing him by joining in.

'5..4..3..2..1..BUNGEE!'

Together they threw themselves sideways off the ledge, squeezing their eyes shut they both let out yells that drowned out the sound of the wind rushing by their ears.

A few seconds of freefall and Mike, being taller than Kate, had his head immersed in the cool clear water at the bottom of the tower just a second before the cord caught and catapulted them back towards the sky. They both started laughing as they bounced up and down on the end of the bungee cord.

Mike dissolved into a very unmanly fit of giggles as they were lowered into the waiting boat and Kate joined in. 'I hate you.' He said jokingly and she nudged him in the ribs.

***

'I have to admit,' Mike said a little while later, 'that was the most fun I've had I quite a while.'

They were standing next to each other watching the other jumpers, waiting for the photographs of their jump to be printed.

'Well, you said we could do what ever I wanted.'

'I did say that,' Mike chuckled, 'so what do you want to do next?'

'Lunch?' Kate asked turning and thanking the member of staff who presented her with their photos.

Mike moved closer to look at them over her shoulder but she pulled them away before he could see. 'Come on!' he whined childishly, 'let me see.'

Kate raised an eyebrow at him and moved further away. Mike followed her and she ended up trapped between him and the corner of the railings.

'You really need to learn to be more patient.' She said in a distracted voice, still looking at the photos. She smiled at one in particular and Mike moved even closer to look at it upside down.

'Good photo.' He said, glancing up to look at Kate who was still smiling at the photo.

It was one of them standing next to each other just before the jump, Mike's arm was wrapped around Kate's shoulders and her arm was around his waist. They were smiling at each other, oblivious to the photographer behind them.

'Yeah, it is.' She agreed. Looking up, she sucked in a breath at how close Mike was standing. Every time he breathed she could feel it against her face and the look in his eyes was doing interesting things to her insides. He took half a step closer and placed his hands on the railing on either side of her, trapping her completely. Mike moved his head agonisingly closer and their lips were millimetres away from touching when they was a scream behind them, jolting them back into reality.

Mike took a step back and cleared his throat. He frowned in the direction of the woman who had just completed her bungee jump before looking back at Kate, hoping she wasn't going to slap him or something worse. Instead she was looking just as embarrassed and confused as him, and was turning a very deep red colour.

'So,' Mike said, saving Kate from any more awkwardness, 'how about that lunch?'

Kate finally looked up and shot him a grateful look before smiling a little, 'Sure.'

***

'I don't think I can move!' Kate complained lightly as Mike followed her to the front door.

Mike chuckled, 'You did eat nearly the whole menu.'

'I did not,' she argued, swatting him lightly on the chest, 'just the left hand side.' She added with a grin.

Kate made her way towards the kitchen but turned after a few steps and walked back to where Mike was standing on her doorstep. 'Are you coming in?' she asked with a frown.

'Nope,' he said with a smile which confused Kate even more, 'I'm going home to have a shower, get all this fresh mountain water out of my hair. Nav rang while you were ordering you're second pudding,' he grinned when she glared at him, 'she said we had to be at the pub at 8, the crew have a surprise of some sort.'

'A surprise?' Kate asked suspiciously.

Mike held his hands up, 'I have no idea, all down to them.'

'Ok,' she agreed, 'I guess I could freshen up a bit, I'll see you later.'

'Great! I'll pick you up at half 7.' Mike leaned over quickly and kissed her dangerously close to the edge of her mouth, and vanished out the door before her realised what he'd done.

Kate stood there for a few seconds before smiling wistfully, and didn't stop the entire time she was getting ready.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry I'm sorry, I'm sorry, this took me longer than I expected. I was going to make this chapter a bit longer, but ran a bit dry towards the end so I've decided to start a new chapter.**

**I don't know if I'm entirely happy with this one, some of it's a bit…meh and other bits I really like! **

**I've recently been in contact with a fellow Fanfictioner called ****Yoshino in the Moonlight2, and they've set up a brilliant discussion website dedicated to us fanfiction writers. It's got all sorts of things, writing tips, discussions about setting up meetings between fellow writers, favourite Fanfictions, pairings, everything really!**

**I've added a link below, and there's also one on my profile, if you have a spare minute, it would be excellent if you could visit! :)**

**www(dot)fanbbs(dot)net**

**Don't own Sea Patrol (but I have asked Santa for Ian Stenlake and Jeremy Lindsay Taylor for Christmas. Fingers Crossed!!)**

**Ok, rant over!**

**Enjoy!**

At 7:25 Mike knocked on Kate's front door. There were a few minutes of silence so he frowned and tried again. He frowned even deeper when she didn't answer the second time.

'Kate?' he called, pushing the door open and heading into the sitting room. Scanning the kitchen, dining room and the deck he called out again and heard a noise coming from the direction of the bathroom.

'Kate?' he called again, stepping into the hall.

He almost sagged in relief when she answered him.

'I'm in the bathroom; I'll be ready in a minute.' She was trying to put on a strong voice but Mike could tell she'd been crying.

'Kate, what's wrong? Let me in.'

'It's nothing,' she tried, forcing a small laugh, 'I'll be out in a minute.'

'It's not nothing or you wouldn't be crying, now let me in or I'm coming in no matter what state you're in.'

After a few seconds of silence he heard her sigh in defeat and unlock the door. When she didn't open it Mike turned the handle and stuck his head through the gap.

'What the--? Are you setting up your own field hospital?' he joked seeing her hunched form sitting on the toilet seat surrounded by squares of gauze and rolls of tape.

'You're going to think it's stupid.' She mumbled quietly not looking up from the gauze she was shredding in her hands.

'What's stupid?' Mike asked. Entering the room fully he stepped over what looked like the entire contents of one of Swain's kits before kneeling in front of her. He placed one of his hands on her knee and the other over her hands.

'Kate, what's wrong?'

She took a deep breath and glanced up at him, 'I was trying to change the dressing,' she explained, indicating her arm, 'and I couldn't get it to stick properly, and I kept getting more and more annoyed with myself and just started crying for no reason, and now you're going to laugh at me because it's stupid.' A few more tears slid down her cheek and Mike wiped them away with the pad of his thumb.

'Hey,' he said softly making Kate look at him properly, 'it's not stupid, ok? You're doing it wrong handed so it's going to be difficult, and you've not really had a break between yesterday and today, and the adrenaline is probably wearing off a bit and it's just got a bit much. Why don't I finish that off and clear up while you finish getting ready?'

'Ok.' She agreed, smiling slightly.

**XxXMike/KateXxX**

Half an hour and a few impatient calls from Nikki later, Kate and Mike stepped into the pub.

'Where have you been?' demanded Nikki a second after they'd reached the bar, she shot a quick glare at Mike, to which he raised his eyebrows in surprise, and then focused her attention on Kate.

Kate opened her mouth to explain but Mike cut in, 'My fault, couldn't find my phone, left it in my car.' Kate smiled at him gratefully for not telling about her earlier breakdown. Nikki looked at them both suspiciously but shrugged and hopped down off her stool before joining the rest of the crew.

***

It was about half an hour later when Nikki managed to get Kate alone. She sat down next Kate at the bar and ordered another drink before turning to her and fixing her with a questioning stare.

'What?' Kate asked although she had a fairly good idea what was about to come.

'What's going on with you and the Boss?'

'What do you mean?' Kate asked. She frowned and took a big mouthful of her drink in the hope that Nikki wouldn't see how uncomfortable she was with the way the conversation was going.

Nikki rolled her eyes and leaned unsteadily forward on her stool, 'You know what I mean, you and _the Boss_! If my sources are correct, and they always are, you two have spent nearly all of the last two days together! Since when do you two spend any time together on shore leave?'

I hadn't been until that little rant that Kate realised how much Nikki had had to drink. She sighed and turned fully to look at her interrogator. Rubbing her forehead, she sighed, 'Nik, there's nothing going on between me and Mike, ok?' she looked at Nikki curiously as she had started to wave her arm and point at her, 'He's just been helping me out because I can't do a lot at the moment because of my arm. Would you sit still, you're making me dizzy!'

'See! You keep calling each other _'Kate'_ and _'Mike'_ and you never do that. Ok, he calls you Kate, but he's your CO!' Nikki took a breath finally, and Kate took the opportunity to try and defend them but all she managed was a slightly deflated, 'Nikki, just drop it.'

Nikki opened her mouth to argue some more but Mike announced his presence by producing two drinks in the small gap between them, 'Ladies.' He said with a smile, 'How we doing?'

'Not too bad Boss.' Nikki answered. She sat there for a few seconds just grinning at them both as if she expected them to jump each other at any second just to prove her point.

'Nav? I thought you had a surprise planned for Kate?' Nikki shot Kate a quick _told you so_ grin before hopping off her stool.

'Coming right up Boss.' She saluted him and wobbled off to find ET and Buffer.

Kate sighed in relief and smiled thankfully at Mike as he took Nikki's seat opposite her, 'Thank you, I didn't think she would shut up, she kept asking me questions about what you and I have been up to for the last two days.'

'Yeah, I could see you were getting interrogated while I was talking to Charge. Thought I'd come and rescue you.'

'My hero,' she said with a mock swoon, 'took you a while though didn't it?'

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, watching the crew before the lights went out. There were a few shouts from people in the bar which turned into cheers when light appeared from the direction of the pub kitchen.

'Oh no.' Kate groaned half heartedly when everyone started singing 'Happy Birthday' as ET and Buffer wheeled out a trolley with a massive cake that seemed to be in the shape of the Hammersley. As they finished singing the last line, the cake came to a stop in front of her and she turned to Mike who had a huge smile on his face.

'Make a wish.' He said, indicating to the many candles that were covering the 'decks' of the cake. Taking a deep breath she blew all the candles out in one go and received a cheer from everyone who was watching.

'Sorry we didn't do this yesterday, but Spider managed to knock the top decks off just after I'd finished putting it together, and I didn't have time to fix it.' Bomber was standing next to the cake with a knife and plates at the ready, guarding it from Spider and Charge who were trying to grab bits of icing.

'I wasn't really expecting anything at all, thank you.' Kate smiled at Bomber as she handed her the first slice of cake.

**Thanks for reading! More to come! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry, we haven't had any Sea Patrol here in England for almost two months now and I'm going through withdrawal so I had to go back and read what I'd written because I'd forgotten!**

**I've tried to do this as fast as possible even with the previously mentioned withdrawal so I may have rambled on a bit towards the end but I hope you like it.**

**Had to do a bit more research for this one, HMAS Melville is a hydrographic survey ship, charting the oceans across one eighth of the world (apparently!) and I know Mike didn't give lectures at HMAS Cerberus, but I couldn't remember where he said and I haven't got 'Guns' recorded anymore to check, and HMAS Cerberus is the main Navy's main training facility so we'll just have to go with that! :)**

**Unfortunately I didn't get Jeremy Lindsey Taylor or Ian Stenlake for Christmas so I still don't own any of Sea Patrol :(**

**Enjoy!**

Kate woke slowly on Sunday morning. Stretching, she rolled over, her elbow connected with something solid and a muffled 'Ow' came from under it.

'Mike?' she asked confused. She rolled over and came eye to eye with one of his bright ones that was peeking out from behind the pillow. 'Oh my god!' she groaned and buried her face in the pillow.

'Morning to you to,' Mike said, propping himself on his elbow and looking down at her. 'I'd like to point out before you start throwing accusations, that we are both fully clothed and I didn't let you take advantage of me at all!' He grinned at her when she rolled over and glared at him.

'Funny,' Kate deadpanned, 'why are you in my bed?' she rolled onto her side and mirrored his position bringing them almost face to face.

'If I remember correctly, someone' he pointed at her and she smacked his hand away, 'had a little too much to drink last night and someone,' he pointed at himself this time, 'had to be gentlemanly and heroic and take her home.'

Kate rolled her eyes, 'Oh, my hero, that's how _I_ got into my bed, but why are _you _in my bed?'

'Well,' he settled himself down as if he was about to tell her a long and interesting story, 'when the knight in shining armour was putting the damsel in distress into bed, she just wouldn't let him go, no matter how hard he tried, she just wouldn't let go,' without realising it Mike had managed to move closer to Kate so that there were only a couple of inches between them, 'and in the end, the knight just had to give in and settle down next to the damsel for a very comfortable nights sleep.'

Kate's breath hitched when she realised how close they were, her gaze flickered from Mike's eyes down to his lips and back again, she moved closer until they were an inch from touching, Mike tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and rested his hand on the side of her neck, his heavier breaths caused Kate to erupt into goose bumps as they drifted across her cheek. They stared at each other for a few moments, each weighing the consequences of what might happen in the next few seconds.

Making up her mind before she lost her nerve, Kate grabbed a fistful of Mike t-shirt and pulled him down to her. As soon as their lips met they were assaulted with memories from 5 years ago. The feel of each other, the smell and the taste all came flooding back as Mike rolled towards Kate, pressing her into the bed. Mike growled against Kate's lips as she trailed her fingers under the front of his t-shirt, but the sudden rush of cool air unfroze his brain, making him pull back reluctantly.

'Kate,' Mike said, resting his forehead against hers and running a hand through her hair, 'Kate, look at me.' Slowly she opened her eyes and looked up at him with a small smile. The look on her face almost made him rethink what he was about to say. He took a deep breath, 'We can't do this,'

The smile disappeared immediately, 'Excuse me?' Kate made to get off the bed, but Mike grabbed her wrist to stop her.

'Listen to me please.' The pleading look he gave her made her move back to him but instead of settling beside him she sat up against the headboard and crossed her arms.

Mike sat up as well, but leaned against the headboard so he could look at her, 'That came out wrong, ok? I didn't mean that the way it sounded, I want to do this, but if we're going to do this, some major things are going to have to change.' Kate turned her head slightly to look at him, 'I can't keep pretending that I'm not scared every time you go on a boarding, that you're going to get injured, or worse. After what happened the other day, when you got shot in the back, when you were almost killed on that cargo ship, those were some of the most horrible days of my life. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you.' Kate was looking at him properly now and took his hand as a sign that he should go on, 'I love you,' Kate's eyes widened slightly, and she opened her mouth to say something, 'Let me finish ok? When I walked out on you, it was the most stupid thing I've ever done, I think I've always thought that, but it took you walking straight back into the middle of my life to acknowledge it. I thought you'd flat out refuse to be my XO when you found out, or punch me as soon as you got the chance.' Kate chuckled slightly, 'I just don't think I can go back to being just your CO without the possibility that my feelings could jeopardise the safety of the Hammersley and the crew,' Mike sucked in a breath, 'so I'm going to see Marshall this afternoon asking for a transfer, and requesting that you stay on as XO, but that he appoints temporary CO to train you up to take command, because lets face it, you need a lot of work!'

Kate glared at his playful grin and punched him in the shoulder. She leaned in to kiss him but pulled back before they could get carried away again, she left her hand resting against his cheek, 'I love you too.' Mike smiled one of the biggest smiles she'd ever seen from him, 'We can work this out, but we're both going to see Marshall, and no one is making rash decisions about who's staying or going, ok?' she mock glared at him.

'Yes Ma'am.' Mike answered.

XxXMike/KateXxX

'You ready?' Mike asked Kate as they stood outside NAVCOM later that day. Mike had left soon after their conversation that morning, both of them deciding that a bit of space between them would do them good until they spoke with Commander Marshall.

Kate took a deep breath, 'Yeah, lets go.' She smiled at him as they headed inside.

***

'Did the CO say why he wanted us here on a Sunday afternoon?' ET asked, setting Nav's drink on the table and sitting next to her.

'Nope, just said it was important and that he and the X would be here soon. Why? Have you got somewhere more exciting to be?' she asked him with a knowing grin.

'Nowhere at all.' He replied, mirroring her expression.

Before they could begin one of their flirting sessions the door opened and Mike and Kate came in. They waved at the gathered crew made a quick stop at the bar before joining them at their table. They didn't say anything for a few minutes they just took sips from their drinks and shot slightly nervous glances at each other. Charge cleared his throat pointedly and they both looked up.

'Right, better get this over with.' Mike cleared his throat and looked round at the crew before starting, 'The Hammersley has been given extended shore leave for one week while a temporary CO is found.' There was a general outcry from round the table.

'Why?' asked Bomber when the noise had died down, Mike glanced sideways at Kate, 'Oh my god, something's horrible has happened hasn't it?' Bomber said, Spider rolled his eyes from his position next to her and nudged her gently in the ribs.

Kate laughed softly, 'Nothing horrible, we promise.'

When the crew remained silent Mike carried on, 'Some of you may have heard some rumours regarding myself and the time I was giving Navigation lectures at Cerberus,' a couple of the crew nodded slightly, he elaborated for the benefit of those who didn't know, 'some accusations were made regarding fraternisation between myself and a student of mine. Unfortunately those accusations were true.' A couple of the crew frowned as if they didn't understand what he was telling them.

'Are you getting court marshalled?' asked Swain looking concerned.

'No, nothing like that. The X and I have been discussing it and we think it's best if I leave the Hammersley.'

'But why? And why do you keep saying _'we'_?' asked Nav.

She cleared her throat and glanced at Mike, 'I was the previously mentioned student.'

There was an intake of breath from everyone except Nav who was getting increasingly more excited as ideas started forming in her head.

'Ok,' started RO when the group had stopped bombarding Kate and Mike with questions, 'let's get this straight. You were at HMAS Cerberus,' he pointed at Mike, 'and you were one of his students,' he pointed at Kate this time, 'and you had an affair?'

Kate frowned for a second at RO's blunt wording, 'That's pretty much what happened, yes.'

'Huh.' RO shrugged sat back in his seat, apparently completely unaffected by what had just been revealed. The rest of the crew gave him a slightly puzzled look, expecting him to launch into a recital of the Navy's fraternisation regulations.

'Why is this all coming out now?' asked Buffer, who up until now had remained relatively quiet.

Sighing wearily Mike leaned back in his seat and unconsciously laid his arm across the back of Kate's, 'When we pulled Jeff Kershaw out of the drink he somehow knew about us and he confronted me. With everything that's happened recently, Kate being shot, what happened on that cargo ship and Spider and I being held hostage by those gun runners, everything has just been building up. I guess what happened the other day was the last straw.' He looked over at Kate, she gave him a smile and squeezed his hand.

The crew took a few seconds to take in what they'd just been told, then ET asked what they'd all been wondering, 'What happens now?'

Kate decided to give Mike a break from explaining and he smiled at her gratefully, 'We were at NAVCOM before we met you all here, and between ourselves and Commander Marshall we've decided that Mike is going to become CO of HMAS Melville, which allows more shore leave but keeps him at sea. I'm staying on Hammersley as XO, Commander Marshall is looking for a new temporary CO until he's completely confident in my ability to command the Hammersley. This will then hopefully help me on my way to promotion. So I'm afraid you guys,' she grinned pointedly at Spider and ET, 'are going to be stuck with me for a little longer. It's not a perfect solution, but it will hopefully help.'

There were another few seconds of silence before ET asked, 'So you two are together now?' Nav elbowed him in the side for being nosy, even though she was planning on asking Kate the same question when she managed to get her alone.

Kate smiled, 'We're taking things a little slower this time I think, thank you ET.'

The group laughed quietly and ET opened his mouth to defend his question but Buffer stood up with his glass raised, 'Since we all seem to have taken this news as if one of them is going to die, I propose a toast; to X and the Boss, it's about time!'

The group echoed his toast, and hugs, hand shakes and general congratulations were shared before Kate managed to escape to the bar. She managed to get a couple of seconds of peace and quiet before Buffer joined her with a knowing smile on his face.

'What?' Kate asked when he didn't say anything.

'Nothing, as I said before; it's about time, and some of us aren't as oblivious as we look.' he grinned at her surprised and slightly confused expression.

Before she could as him what exactly he meant Nav bounded up to them with the biggest smile Kate had ever seen. Kate looked back at Buffer, but he was already escaping back to the rest of the crew.

'I knew it!' Nav practically squealed as she enveloped Kate in a bone-crushing hug, 'I'm so happy for you two. I saw this coming ages ago though didn't I?'

ET was standing next to them now and rolled his eyes, 'Yeah, we only discussed it about 100 times, I was beginning to know the conversation off by heart.' He complained and Nav smacked him in the arm.

'Don't think you're getting away without telling me every single detail either.' Nav warned.

Kate smiled at her, 'I suppose I'm going to have to aren't I?'

'Yeah, you are.' Nav hugged her again with a grin and ET dragged her away.

Kate let out a breath and finally ordered drinks for her and Mike. She headed back to where the crew were laughing and joking with each other and put Mike's beer in front of him, 'I'm just going to get some air.' She told him.

Mike turned slightly and caught the hand before she could leave, 'Kiss?' he asked with his best puppy dog eyes. Kate rolled her eyes at him and kissed him quickly.

'Eeeewwwww!' Spider said childishly, causing the group to laugh and Kate to blush before turning to go outside. Mike turned back and threw a beer mat in Spider direction.

***

'You OK?' Mike asked leaning against the railings next to Kate who was looking out across the harbour.

'Yeah,' she smiled brightly at him, 'I was really worried for a second there about what the crew would think. I expected RO at least to say something about regulations.'

Mike chuckled and pulled her to stand between his legs. Kate wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his chest when he joined his arms behind her back.

Mike kissed he on the top of the head, 'Nah, I think RO's a big softie at heart. I think they're all happy for us'.

'Yeah, Buffer had a Know-it-all expression on his face when I was talking to him, I think him and a few of the others had their suspicions a while ago.' Kate pulled back slightly and looked at him, Mike took the opportunity to kiss her again this time for longer than they had inside.

'Eeeeeewwwwwww!' Kate and Mike broke apart and looked towards the door where it seemed the whole crew had gathered. There was a bright flash and Nav, who was still smiling, tried to hide her camera.

'Can't you guys entertain yourselves of one minute?' Mike joked as he wrapped his arm around Kate's shoulders and led her back inside.

XxXMike/KateXxX

**Finished! I'm so proud!!! **

**This is the last chapter, but I'm thinking about a sequel, maybe. I still need to decide. And think of a plot! Probably when I've got a few more stories under my belt!!**

**Thank you for reading!! :)**


End file.
